geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear in the Big Blue House: Last Tape
Hello fellow Creepypastaers, my name is Shellby, I am using this wiki to tell Erica about something horrifying. Some kids who watched Disney Channel in the late 90's to mid 2000's might remember a show called Bear in the Big Blue House. It aired on Disney Channel's preschool television block, Playhouse Disney from 1997 to 2006. I used to watched the show when I was a little girl. I don't watch it as my younger self did anymore, but in 2010 when Mint, my little brother was born, I decided that Bear in the Big Blue House would entertain him for a bit. We watched a few episodes on old VHS tapes I found in my baby box. He was obsessed with that show and had a great time until 2019 after finding one VHS tape that gives me nightmares to this day. During the week of Mint's birthday in 2019 my mother and father left on a Honeymoon to Hawaii and me and my brother had to spend time at our cousin, Shima's house in Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin. 2 days before the nightmare my parents left to Hawaii as the plane my parents rode from my hometown in Gurnee and stopped in Wisconsin Dells. On the day in Shima's house my brother demanded me to find him a Bear in the Big Blue House VHS tape for his birthday because Shima and her parents were busy at their jobs. I keep my VHS tapes in a wooden box wherever we went and dug into the box of VHS tapes which consisted mostly of shows such as Thomas and Friends, Dora, Wallace and Gromit, Blue's Clues, Sailor Moon, Pingu, Pokemon, Arthur, Kipper the Dog, Bob the Builder, SpongeBob, and some movies. I looked for some Bear in the Big Blue House tapes but I found one that I had never seen before. It was very old and had dust all over the tape, it had scratches all over it and the label read "Bear in the Big Blue House: Last Tape" on the front. On the tape, it was completely blank but with the exception of a few episodes. But, they were nothing special. Being the idiot I am, I decided to wrap it up. The birthday came and everybody was having a good time, especially Mint. When he opened the gift, he loved it, but, he didn't want to open it yet. We continued to party until it was over and everybody went home. I got on my laptop and went onto Wikipedia to check out the episode guide and from what I could tell something was odd. There was no 27th episode in Season 3 which I found strange but I then thought that the episode was incomplete and was a draft and I showed it to my little brother saying this was an incomplete episode never aired on television, which got him really excited. I then rushed inside and put the VHS into the player for my cousin and left him to watch it. I think it was before dinner he watched it. When he came out of his room, he said “Shellby, Shima, Bear in the Big Blue House is scary, I don’t wanna see it”. As Shima's dad, Uncle Roger, always has to assume everything he says is right, he unsurprisingly said “Milo (yes that's Mint's real name), it was probably nothing”. But I could tell something scared him. His face was white, his eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head, and his lips were dry. I told him “Don’t worry, Mint, there’s nothing to be afraid of, go lay in bed and rest for a while”. But Mint WAS afraid of something, Bear in the Big Blue House: Last Tape. So I paused the TV and sent Mint to bed. I wondered, “Hmmm…. What’s so bad about a VHS that says ‘Bear in the Big Blue House: Last Tape’?, Ah well, I decided a Bear in the Big Blue House episode couldn't hurt. After all, I used to watched the show when I was a little girl.” At 10:00 P.M., it was time to watch the VHS. I popped the VHS into the player It showed the commercials on most VHS tapes and they weren't out of the ordinary. However, during commercials, something kept flashing on the screen over and over again, but I couldn't make out what it was. I sat down on the sofa and fiddled with one of Mint's little toy cars. I wondered what episode of Battle For Dream Island (my favorite show) they would be on that day when a blast of static interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed the remote and muted it quickly, then when it stopped turned it to 17. This is where the trouble starts. It showed a black screen with the text "Rated TV-666. NSFWOL (Not Safe For Work Or Life)", which was in Arial. I ignored it and it cut to the opening intro. The intro itself was a bit off as the quality was distorted and somehow was in Black and White which I just ignored thinking the tape was in bad shape since it had tons of dust on it. The episode started with a large, blue home, which I assumed was the Big Blue House. It seemed rusty and boarded up. The streets were polluted, the grass was brown, and the sky was pale grey. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of people groaning and the tape's quality started to improve. The scene zoomed into the only open window of the house, where it showed a messy bedroom with chipped wallpaper and had toys scattered all over. The bed had an unkempt Bear with ratty fur. He woke up, sniffing the screen and said "It's you, hi there." but something seemed a little off with Bear. Bear sounded drunk and had an ill look at his face. He then says, "Why are you looking so scared? Well you aren't the only one who's feeling scared, Ojo has been having an unhappy time, let's go see her". We then see Ojo in her bedroom, crying, but the crying sounded like the actress was actualy crying. Bear enters and asked Ojo "So why are you feeling so scared, Ojo?" She replied with, "It was traumatizing to see our people in Woodland Valley turn into whatever those disturbing monsters are called yet, thanks to that virus before they were killed." Bear then says, "Me too, we're lucky we didn't turn into zombies, but people in Woodland Valley have though. Things have not been going so well recently and things are only getting worse but let's get out of here. But first, let's get our friends." Bear and Ojo leave their room and downstairs to get Treelo, Tutter, and Pip and Pop who were seen hiding under the table for some reason. Bear explained to them that to come upstairs at this point only to hear a loud crack. They went upstairs only to realize that a group of zombies have broken into their home. Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop ran away from their house into some sort of forest at this point. Tutter then says, "That was close. But, we don't have much of a chance of living any longer. We'll either get eaten by the zombies or get infected by that virus that's turning people into zombies." The screen faded to black. When it came back from black, it showed Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop in Woodland Valley, only to see that everything around them looks abandoned. Tutter found what looked like a newspaper. Treelo then read it. "Zombie Apocalypse Has Come. A virus found in Africa has spread throughout Australia, Asia and Europe and has recently spread into North and South America at an alarming rate." Treelo stopped reading at this point. Pip and Pop yelled "RUN!!!!!" Treelo looks to his left and saw a herd of zombies charging towards them. Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop run back into the house only for them to find a gun and a bunch of ammo. They start shooting at the zombies, killing them all. Unfortunately, Bear ran out of ammo. An undead fox appeared. He looked horrible, his fur was ratty, one of his arms was missing, his ribcage was exposed, his tail was drenched in blood, and a piece of skin was hanging from his teeth. He grabs Treelo and bites into his head, making a sickening crunch noise. Crimson blood was oozing down his face. The blood wasn't CGI or food coloring, not even Photoshop. It was hyperly banana peeling egg cracking realistic blood, nevermind it's Mountain Dew Code Red. Tutter tries to run off, but a zombie snake ate him, a much larger herd of zombies charges at Pip and Pop, and they were brutally killed. Bear and Ojo were forced to flee back into the house. However, the zombies broke into Bear and Ojo's home and found them hiding in the bedroom. Bear starts begging the zombies, "Go away to spare our lives stinky fishermen." The zombies starts laughing maniacally and tells him "Its too late. Also. We ain't fishermen you retard!" They all close in to Bear and Ojo. Bear and Ojo became smaller and smaller, seeing as how they were ripped apart and eaten by the zombies, however I saw a flash of something. I nervously played it back and saw a mutilated bear cub. I gasped and looked at it and realized it wasn't just a bear cub, but Ojo. Seeing this made me sob. I clutched my Firey plush and it began playing all by itself. It was like something made me watch this. I saw the zombies grab Bear's ear and slowly and graphically tear his face off. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. I hadn't been this disgusted since I read that Cupcakes fanfic. I hugged my Firey as Bear howled. I was crying hysterically. I heard lots of other ripping and screaming noises but I was too afraid to watch. I sat huddled under a blanket until the noise stopped. "It's over." I thought. "Oh my god, how awful." Then, an unsuspecting ear busting scream made me deaf and the screen cut to black and it showed a depressed Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop in hell. The Devil greeted them with "Oh hello, I’m glad your here. How was your day in the big blue house?" Bear replied with a worry look "Well, zombies killed Me, Ojo and all of my friends today." The Devil then shoved Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, with his foot (in a comedic way) into a pit of fire and are seen burning alive with a bunch of other souls. The episode ends with the shot of Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, being burned in the fire. The screen then goes black. Finnish text appeared on the screen and it was Playing the Theme song in Reverse. This is what it read: "Koko maailma on vihollisesi, Shellby. Ja kun he kiinni sinua, he tappavat sinut. Mutta ensin heidän on saatava sinut kiinni, Shellby. Ole ovela ja täynnä temppuja, etkä koskaan tuhoudu." (If you translate the text, you get this: "The whole world is your enemy, Shellby. And when they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you, Shellby. Be clever and full of tricks, and you'll never get lost.") I lost it at this point. i vomited on the floor in disgust. It ended there with no credits. I was sick deep down in my stomach. Still holding Firey I emerged from the blanket and ran to the bathroom. I vomited enough to feed a family of rats. I turned off the TV, grabbed Mint, and immediately dialed 9/11. Shima's brother Fabio and Aunt Lauren came home in a rush and I explained to the police what had happened. I reluctantly showed Shima the VHS and she was revolted. I insisted they destroy it but they instead recalled every copy of the VHS. Surprisingly, only a few had the disturbing VHS. I was taken to therapy to get over the trauma. I burnt the video onto my computer and emailed Disney, saying how inhumane to make an animation like that out of a children's cartoon. I also attached the video to the email. They actually told me that a drunk man made it in 2003 because he was having secret plans to make it into an adult cartoon, like Ren and Stimpy's fate was, but it got canceled due to negative response from test viewers. An idea came up in my head to upload it to Youtube since I still had the lost episode tape in my hometown of Gurnee, Illinois. I converted the episode to a file on my laptop and uploaded it to Youtube. It had around 300 views in the 1st hour. One person said "OMG so creepy" Another said "I hope this is fake, but that creeped me out". After around a week of it being uploaded it reached 50000 views and more than 100 comments. But I don't think I can explain it anymore. Like I don't want to go into more details. I think it's safe to keep my mouth shut. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Bear In The Big Blue House Category:Creepypasta Category:Zombies Category:Death Category:VHS Category:Playhouse Disney